Final Fantasy X2 Twisted!
by Lady Sha
Summary: Alright, you've already played FFX2, and you pretty much have the storyline down right?,Well how about experiencing it once more, but completely twisted!... get ready for laughs! XD


A.N.- Hello all and welcome to my second Final Fantasy X-2 fanfic. For those who have read my first story "Love is a Game", I once again apologize for quitting, but I really messed up the flow for that one. Not only that…but my grammar had changed a bit since I had last updated that story.

Anyways to get straight to the point, "Out with the old and in with the new" is my goal. I plan to give you guy's a new and more humorous fanfic to maul over and hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. Now let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer- I do not now, nor will I ever own the rights to Square Enix and its character's or company. So if anyone wishes to sue me I can assure you that the attempt will be pointless --

**Chapter 1**- _Real Emotion?_

The gull's could be seen flying over head as the camera focuses on the clear blue sky's upon the city of Luca. Slowly the camera zooms in on the grand stadium which was well known for its Blitzball games, but that wouldn't be the case this morning. Soon after the camera reveals the image of a crowded stadium screaming with fan's as a stage plat form stood where the giant globe would have been. Flashing light's seemed to ready them for an on coming performance as the sound of machina from below made the crowd more estatic.

-_Within the halls of the stadium_-

Elsewhere the camera focuses on the body of a seemingly unconscious man as his body is dragged aside. In the background you can see a female figure taking off to an unknown location, but we soon see that there is another one present. The image of the females boots first appear before the camera scrolls up revealing the rest of her body, but stops at the chest as she reaches for a short mike on her bikini top.

The young blond spoke into the mike "Y, R, P in position…."

Suddenly a rummaging sound is heard only to be followed by an agitating crunch. The blond was obviously eating something and this was revealed as she tossed the wrapper aside.

"Great Yevon that tasted soooooooo good!" she stated openly as the smacking of her lip's rung throughout the hall while she licked and sucked her fingers clean.

Within her moment of snacking she was soon interrupted by the receiver of her mike as a more solemn female voice spoke with irritation "What the hell is going on?!" The blond blinked twice before realizing what her current situation was then slapped her head before responding quickly to recover "S#$ …Um uh I mean yeah it's show time girl's!"

-_Back at the stage center_ -

Machina props were flowing around the stage with guitar players guiding them as they rocked out to psyche up the crowd before the anticipated count down. Finally the light's dimmed and the chants could be heard throughout the entire stadium as a figure stood in the middle of the stage. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

The light's came on instantly and shinned brightly upon the person on stage, revealing who everyone thought to be the ex-summoner dressed in her traditional garments. "What can I do for you?!" echoed throughout the stadium as she began to walk forward. While spinning in the process a soft glow surrounded her as the summoner's clothing was torn away and a songstress outfit took its place. Within this transformation a mike had appeared in her hands as she opened her mouth to sing.

" What can I do for you, what can I do for uck…gag, weez" the music came to an abrupt halt as she began coughing and pounding her chest. This went on for about a minute till a strange fuzzy object was hacked from her mouth. The audience grew silent as they watched the disgusting event. It wasn't long before some one stood up and spoke up.

"Um what the F$# was that?!" There was another long silence as the supposed summoner stood on the stage sweating slightly. Eventually someone else stood up and tried to break the silence "Who cares, I already paid for this… so as far as I'm concerned it's cool…besides if Yuna does it, then it's alright." With that said the person sat back down, and everyone cheered the summoner on. Since everyone else had shrugged off the situation she began the song once again and the show went on as planned.

-_Somewhere in the bleachers-_

You see a tanned blond viewing the concert through a high tech form of binoculars as she nodded her head to the music. While in the mist of her fun she was interrupted by a masculine hand tapping her shoulder. "Hey!" said the man as she turned around with a look of surprise. After realizeing it was one of the guards she grinned mischiveiously then without warning she had made a swift punch to his gut and face causing him to fall in agony to the floor of the bleachers. She then went back to looking through her binoculars and gained sighting of one of the nearby hover machina's which was occupied by one of the guitarist.

She prepared herself to knock him off but was interrupted when she heard the moan or was it mumbling? of the guard she had knocked out only moment's before. Forming a quick plan she had made a kick in his side just for laugh's, then jumped on the hover. Seeing the man gasp in pain as she began to fly off, the man had managed to form word's as he yelled out "Wait!...I just wanted your…number!"

The blond rolled her eye's before stating "I only date hot guys." She hovered over to the upper levels where she met up with the female figure from earlier. At the time she seemed to be engaged in combat as she did a matrix kick, causing a guards head to snap to the side knocking him out. The gothic looking female smirked before sitting on the railing of the stairs and sliding down with excellent posture. When she got to the end of the rail she literally fell to the floor, seeing as her timing was off and ended up falling flat on her a#. Seeing this, the blond had predictably broken into a fit of laughter causing the pissed off warrior to grab the blonds long hair and yank her off the machine.

"Owwie what was that for?!" She rubbed her head out of pain and confusion, but was easily ignored as the crimson eyed warrior jumped onto the hover craft.

"Are you going to sit there all day…?" this was said with great apathy as the blond pouted before she stood back to her feet. She soon after hopped onto the hover once again taking her place in the front of the warrior, only to be shoved to the back.

"Now what did I do?!" She was answered with a momentary silence as the warrior worked on getting the staring to work correctly.

" Nothing…I just don't trust your piloting skills…" The blond looked completely appalled by this statement as she crossed her arms.

"I'll have you know I was born and raised on building and working machina." The warrior shrugged her off "Your preaching to the choir…" It was only moment's after they had already made their advancement towards the stage the blond completely lost it as she tackled the gothic from behind, holding her in a choke hold.

"Let me pilot the hover dammit, I want to make a F#$ing impression you B$&!" after five minutes of struggling as the hover flowed in every and any direction, the female warrior had flipped the crazy blond over head, causing her to go falling with powerful impact onto the stage.

As the warrior took in a quick breath and tried quickly to fix the setting's she found it was too late as the hover went crashing directly into the machina contraption on the bottom of the stage. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the machinery had meshed with one another before the hover began to emit an automated voice _'This machine will self destruct in 5...4...3…2…1'_

" S# …" In a matter of second's a huge mushroom cloud could be seen forming from the outside of the Blitzball globe as by stander's looked on in confusion and curiosity. And so began a typical day in the life of our Favorite Sphere hunter group, the "Gull wing's"

**A.N.**- Well that was chapter one. It probably wasn't all that funny but I plan to improve on that on the second chapter. As you may be able to tell this story goes by the order of event's that took place in the actual game, so expect the whole chase and Lablanc seen next. Now I know you wondering how the heck did the characters survive the explosion right?...well I Guess you'll just haft to wait and see. Look forward to Chapter 2 "_YRP swoops into action_" Laterz


End file.
